Soulful
by Sarah Lilac Morgan
Summary: Alex is an attractive, mysterious woman Dean meets in a random roadhouse after a hunt. However, through the pairs friendship truths are revealed, and lives are put at risk when Alex's real intentions are revealed. Dean X OC
1. Prologue

The roadhouse looked shabby and unkempt from her point of view. The patrons, mostly male, failed to see the use of a shaver, kept their right hands glued onto the nearest beer bottle while fiddling openly with their .45's and bragged about their latest successful hunts like some kind of heroes.

Despite all the customers being Hunter's of the Supernatural, Alex felt right at home. Sitting on the back of her Harley Davidson Heritage bike, she scrutinized each and every character that even thought of entering the roadhouse. She had gained the attention of a few lonely drunken souls that had offered to make her night a little less lonelier, however, with a little polite smooth talking on her part she'd managed to send them on their way without any tricks involved.

At least, that's what she liked to call them.

Twisting the keys in the ignition, she switched her bike off and immediately felt the cold night air on her exposed skin. Alex ignored the urge to shiver in her shin high, leather boots and refused to acknowledge any more wolf whistles as her mind had taken on a new, disturbing track.

She had been sent here for a reason, a goal. And her goal sat inside, probably guzzling down a cold one while enjoying the attention of a pretty bar maid with little else on her mind apart from sex with the prettiest stranger. Alex sighed and kicked a rock across the gravelled car park leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"This ought to be fun." Alex sarcastically told the night air which responded with muted chatter and music from inside the bar. She bent over and trailed a hand inside her right boot, reassured, somewhat ridiculously, by the sharp, cold metal her fingers met and continued on her way into the bar.

The loud commotion seemed to lighten her dreary resolve as soon as it heaved upon her. The bar being practically owned by Hunters didn't disturb her in the slightest and she stood in the door way almost smiling from the stupid rush she got from simply being there.

That was when her blue eyes landed on him. He was, as Alex predicted, sitting at the bar, a beer bottle in his hand and a bar maid practically drooling at all the cheesy compliments Alex was sure the cocky 28 year old was feeding the gullible young girl.

That small rush she had been experiencing only seconds ago automatically went downhill and her brows furrowed in frustration. Alex put her left foot forward, soon followed by her right foot until she found herself leaning against the bar almost gagging at the sound of the pathetic pick up lines that were now clear as day.

The bar maid seemed extremely interested in what her new friend had to say and failed to notice Alex standing right beside them. She cleared her throat once only receiving a side glance that screamed shut up from the girl whose name tag called her Judy and the man hadn't noticed the disturbance at all. So, Alex cleared her throat again and Judy shot her an expression full of daggers. Alex suppressed the urge to laugh. Judy looked not a day over 21 and even then Alex was unsure if Judy was on the right side of the legal age.

"I'll take a beer thanks." Alex smirked at Judy and didn't bother to acknowledge the childish growl Judy gave her in response and turned her attentions to the male beside her.

Alex noticed that charming smile the moment the corner of his lips began to lift and sent her best flirtatious smile back at him.

"You must be Dean Winchester." Alex spoke first, sounding almost surprised by the prospect of being in his presence.

Dean's smile faltered a little, but only for the shortest of moments. "Why, yes I am." He answered just as sultry.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dean. I'm glad to finally meet you." Alex's smile broadened and offered her hand.


	2. Fights and Gut Feelings

**A/N: I forget to put a disclaimer last chapter So I'll put it here. I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out. At all -_- No idea why, but I',m hoping the next one will be better and longer. Review please =D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing within this Fan Fiction apart from the Character Alex and Plotline =D**

**

* * *

**

**(Three Months Later)**

The heavy, metal warehouse door slowly opened with wailing hinges from the inside as three shadows stepped outside, cradling various injuries, into the early morning rays of the waking sun. Alex, after taking a few steps away from her comrades, swung around, anger painted her pale complexion along with a gooey substance which dripped from her limbs lazily.

"Next time you plan on blowing some Shapeshifter's guts and brains and lord knows what else all over me, Dean. Warn me beforehand so I can get an umbrella or something to avoid this problem." She blew long strands of ebony hair from her face and held her bruised arm close to her chest. Her rage filled eyes never left her targets hazel eyes for one second.

Dean huffed aloud, making his irritation well known. "Well, if you weren't so helpless all the time, shit like that wouldn't happen!" He bellowed. Sam simply took a step back and carefully kept an eye on the fight in case things turned ugly.

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Helpless! I'm helpless? I would've killed that Shapeshifter in a lot more... hygienic way than this if you hadn't have tried to go all macho on me!" She brushed remains from her shirt and flung them to the ground where a small puddle had already begun to form.

He laughed once. "I don't know what your Dad was thinking when he got you into hunting, but Sweetheart, you're not cut out for this. You keep getting in the way and I keep on having to save your ass." Sam placed his palm over his mouth and cleared his throat until Dean glanced at his direction and corrected his statement. "And poor Sammy over here has to put up with your smell!"

She couldn't think of a healthier way to let out her anger, so she growled and calmly said, "I smell, Dean, because you can't accept that maybe, just maybe, a female might be a better hunter than you." He opened his mouth to say more, but Alex was just getting started up. "If you thought more with your upstairs head than with your penis we'd have a lot more done by now with a lot less fights."

Sam attempted to smother a laugh but choked on it.

"Wow," He finally put in sarcastically after a brief pause. "Are you always on your rags like this?" Alex scoffed, unable to pick a comeback from the many already forming in her mind. "Because if you are, I'd rather be done with this little 'teamwork' thing and go on with my life. A little less oestrogen around here could be nice."

Alex grind her teeth together, her cheeks red with fury only deepened in colour. She took a few steps backwards and, watching Dean's horrified expression, heaped a fist full of remains from her covered cheek and slammed it down onto the Impala's hood. She smirked at her job well done as she watched her male adversary's expression change from smart ass to absolute outrage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He's eyes were now bug wide and both ignored Sam's snickers from the side lines.

Alex began pulling off her jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. Is this enough oestrogen for you?" She rubbed the jacket against the hood and started slowly circling the entire car, the green, sticky liquid leaving a track. "Because God knows I've had enough of your testosterone!"

Dean ran around the car and reached for Alex's jacket, but missed as she had already snatched it out of his reach. His brows furrowed in uncontrollable anger. "If you don't give me that jacket right now, I'm going to rip your head off!" His hand swung around to grasp the clothing; however, Alex skipped out of the way again and smiled smugly.

"You missed," she teased holding the jacket high above her head, swaying it left and right to persuade Dean further. He grunted some mumbled words Alex was positive were swears and continued to try and grab the garment.

"This is amazing." Sam interjected. "When you two met you got along like a house on the fire."

"_How long have you been hunting for?"_

_Alex took another mouthful of her drink. Judy was expressing her irritation of losing her admirer for the night and Alex could have cared less. "My Dad got me into it when I was six. Only went on my first hunt with him on my tenth birthday." She grinned cheerfully as if the memory was as pleasant as she had voiced it to be. "He told me a lot about the Winchester boys. You're all quite famous with your wacked out adventures."_

"_Hey, we try our best." He was looking to get laid, she knew by the tone in his voice. Alex wouldn't deny Dean Winchester didn't have an appealing look about him – more than appealing if she truly wanted to be honest with herself. He knew how to charm a woman just with his voice, his body was simply the devilish pleasure added in to sweeten the deal. However, Alex pretty much figured her immune. She wasn't stupid enough to walk in unprepared. "We gotta do our share to rid the world of all its evil."_

_It wasn't the first cheesy compliment he had said to make his ego happy, Alex found it quite amusing watching the whole conversation all transpire. So, she smiled like a sweet girl and nodded where it was appropriate and laughed where it was deemed necessary. Though, not once did she let him think she was helpless or weak. She kept that appearance up through everything. "What a coincidence we happen to meet like this in the same bar tonight, uh? What brings you out here in Louisiana? Business?"_

"_Just finished a hunt Sammy caught whiff of. I thought I'd sit back and relax a little before we head off."_

"_Have you decided where you're heading next? 'Cause I'm heading to Florence, Montana," she watch Dean drink the last of his beer and place the bottle down. He looked mildly confused._

"_Montana is a fair way away from Louisiana."_

_Alex laughed slightly. "I know. But I've heard about some weird activity there that I wanna check out. I could use yours and Sam's help on this one if you're not too busy?" She tempted, and hoped he'd take the bait._

_He sat silent for a few moments, concentrating. "I'm sure we could take a bit of a detour to help out." He smiled charmingly. Alex smirked back._

"_Perfect."_

The car was silent on the way back to the motel. Sam felt awkward after what he had just witnessed, didn't want to start the pair off again, and especially severally confused. Alex and Dean seemed close after the first few hunts together, close enough to have Sam suspect an attraction, but soon after things started to irritate them and the arguments became a daily routine.

Alex was still fussing about her appearance, and boiling about Dean's comment about her monthly visit from Aunty Flow. She wasn't even on her period! She sat in the passenger seat, eyes narrowed and stared pointedly straight out the windscreen making no effort to ease the uncomfortable air around them.

Dean was openly still huffing and puffing about his car. It looked horrible, the rims dripping with what was left of the Shapeshifter, but he kept his mouth shut, it took 20 minutes to get the jacket off of Alex and then get her to sit in the car without threatening to make more mess than was necessary, he couldn't be bothered to attempt anything else until he had to convince her out of the car. Like a stubborn child, he kept his eyes on the road.

"Will you stop it? You sound like a dehydrated dog in summer with all your panting." Alex muttered, annoyed with Dean despite everything else.

He smirked evilly, "That sounded somewhat arousing, Alex. I'm proud of you."

She glared at him and snapped, "Oh, shut up! If you and I ever had sex you would never hear the end of it. Just keep driving. I want to get out of this mess before dinner."

"Your wish is my command." He laughed at Alex's flinch and looked in the review mirror. "Sammy! You look a bit grumpy. Upset with the hunt like our little temper tantrum princess over here?" He laughed again as Alex crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed further but he kept his eyes on Sam.

"Nothing went wrong with the hunt. I'm just thinking."

Alex turned around and faced Sam. "You must be thinking pretty hard. What's up?" With Sam, she could talk openly with. He didn't seem to annoy her as much as Dean did. Which she found odd considering she had more in common with Dean.

Sam looked up. "I heard something on the news before we left last night to kill the Shapeshifter. It's just got me thinking..." He trailed off and Alex stared off in thought, Dean, although listening was occupied with watching Alex's stuck out ass. He's noticed it before of course but now he was tempted to...

"OW!" Alex leapt out of her seat gripping her recently wacked ass cheek. "What the hell was that for!"

"Turn around, would you." He wouldn't risk getting turned on, especially with his little brother in the car. That would just be a tad bit awkward.

She stared at Dean and slowly turned back around. "Keep your hands off me, Pervert." She waited for Dean's cheeky grin to fade, than continued. "If you think something's up, Sam, we may as well stay in town a little while longer. We can't risk any lives. Besides, we don't have any other gigs just yet. It could pay off to be a little cautious."

Sam didn't speak for awhile, just listened to Dean and Alex argue again. He would stay in town, something was up, and he was going to figure out what.


End file.
